Fan-shaped rakes of either metal or bamboo construction and which include laterally spaced tines having similarly laterally directed free ends have long been used for raking grass, leaves and other garden or lawn debris. These types of rakes as well as similar rakes including parallel tines are quite effective. On the other hand, when such rakes are used to rake leaves the free ends of the laterally directed terminal ends of the rake tines tend to impale leaves with the result that leaves build up on the laterally directed terminal ends of the tines and greatly reduce the "raking" capacity thereof.
In addtion, although the aforementioned types of rakes include transverse bracing structure extending and connected between longitudinal mid-portions of the tines, when raking leaves individual tine free end portions are sometimes excessively laterally deflected relative to adjacent tines with the result that the tines become bent or otherwise damaged.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of rake wherein the laterally directed terminal ends of the tines thereof may be yieldingly braced relative to each other and structure may be provided for preventing excessive buildup of leaves on the tine terminal ends as a result of leaves being impaled by the terminal ends.
Examples of basic rake structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,200,160, 2,222,163 and 2,603,058.